


Lubricious

by Gemellath



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Awkwardness, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, First Meetings, Fluff, Hilarity Ensues, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Male My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Poor Kam Forgets an Important Object, Umbrellas, Very Mild Innuendo, almost forgot, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemellath/pseuds/Gemellath
Summary: Lubricious -(adj.) having a smooth or slippery quality.Kamui tumbles headlong into something new. Literally. The limits to how hard he can blush will be tested.Based on an AU prompt; see opening notes.





	Lubricious

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of the Awkward First Meeting AUs by Tumblr user toxixpumpkin. Specifically, the one that goes “I just tripped and fell face first into your crotch, god end my life now please.”  
> Note that Male!Corrin will be referred to as Kamui, while Female!Corrin will be left as is.  
> With that out of the way, enjoy this cavalcade of embarrassment. Enjoy!

Never in his most vivid dreams did Kamui assume this would be his life.

First, to find out that there was some truth to Scarlet's passing comment about other realities*, and then to be invited to a tournament where he could showcase his prowess. Not only that, but he actually got to meet 'another him'. Corrin, the Nohrian Princess who sought to change things from the inside. Perhaps, he thought, hearing of a Nohrian and a Hoshidan fighting alongside each other would inspire relations between the neighbouring kingdoms to improve.

The two were currently on a subway train to their destination. At first, the idea of being trapped in a bullet of metal hurtling along at high speeds was deeply worrisome. Never being allowed outside for most of your life would make a lot of new experiences intimidating. However, they both conceded that the journey was a necessary evil if they were going to make it to the Smash Mansion on time. It took them a little while to get adjusted to the sounds (and questionable smells) of the subway but, eventually, they were arriving at stations with minimal worried hums.

The nearest stop to the Smash Mansion was Mansion Park; so called because the tourney organisers owned a large green area, which was a short walk away from the iconic building. They watched the blinking red dot on the map intently. Still two circles away from arrival. Plenty of time for small talk to keep them distracted, they both thought.

"Did you hear pattering on the roof when we were in the Transport Hub?" asked Corrin. "Sounds like rain. If my guide was right, it's supposed to be like this for the next hour or so."

"Yeah, we might just have to make a run for it," replied Kamui, dreading leaving the warmth of the station behind. Corrin's eyes narrowed at her counterpart's idea.

"Wait. Don't tell me you forgot to buy an umbrella from the superstore there?"

Kamui cringed upon noticing the black and purple parasol to Corrin's left. "It wasn't so much 'forgot' as 'had no time to because otherwise I'd miss the train and not catch the same one as you'; there's a difference!"

"I suppose it wouldn't be fair if we arrived at different times. Poetic injustice, maybe! Still, I'm okay with waiting while you go buy one. If you don't mind getting drenched..."

"I wouldn't be so worried. The guy who I met after taking the World-Hop said that the station is one of the busiest at times like this, so they added a few shops. There's got to be something that'll keep me dry, even if it's a book. But I'd hate to get it soaked..."

"I wish my guide had told me that. So we'll split up once we're past the gates, then I'll meet you at the nearest station exit. If you've failed this little mission of yours, I can share mine with you. But I'm guessing you'll want one for when you go out by yourself, right?"

Kamui nodded. It was enlightening to meet another version of himself, sure, but Smashville was unlike any place he had ever known. He anticipated times when he would want to see the city on his own terms. 

The train finally began to slow, and an automated voice droned on about line interchanges and how you should exit for the Mansion and Assist Hotel. Don't forget the step-free access! Kamui and Corrin finally rose from their seats to wait by the door, the latter with her umbrella ready for action (and to poke somebody if she wasn't careful).

"I wish you the best of luck, Kamui," she said, finally realising that she should try pointing it downwards. "Gods forbid that a downpour should ruin our big day!"

* * *

 

Having sped through the ticket gates (he was still a tad concerned that it would close on him if he wasn't fast enough) and purchased a fetching little red and white parasol (paid for with funds on the card given by his guide - gold wasn't legal tender here), Kamui was ready to reunite with Corrin. Conscious that they were on a tight(ish) schedule, he thought that the best solution would be to run. He dashed through the sea of people, not wanting to keep her waiting for long. He was so preoccupied with getting to the station entrance that he didn't see how wet the floor had become post-rain. His foot met a small streak of water and he was immediately grateful that he decided to wear shoes for once. Still, it was a silver lining of the fact that he had slipped was about to fall face-first onto the floor.

At least, he would have had the blow not been dampened by something cushiony.

Kamui fell backwards from the impact, his umbrella flying out of his hands. He turned away to wince and recover it, realising just then that he had fallen into someone else's crotch. His face reddened with humiliation, but he at least had to make restitution to the stranger.

"M-my apologies," he began, standing up and turning to face the other person. "Are you hurt? Can I help you…" His voice trailed off as his eyes met the other person's face.

The feature that first caught his attention was the stranger's blond hair, specifically how impossibly spiky it was. It begged to be ruffled, even if now wasn't the best time. Those azure blue eyes… he could have sworn they were glowing just now.

Gods be damned. Not only had he face planted into the intimate area of a stranger, but said stranger was remarkably handsome. Colour spread quickly to the rest of his face as he tried not to stare too much.

"Help me?" asked the stranger. "You're the one who tripped up just now. You'd better watch where you're going."

"I'll be alright; I've survived worse, believe me." He cleared his throat and tried to comprehend the situation of embarrassing himself in front of someone he just met and found attractive. "Say, it looks pretty awful out there. Want to share my umbrella?" His tad-too-eager tapping on the top of the handle was stopped by the other young man shaking his head.

"Not interested. Unlike some of these people here, I remembered to take one myself. I'm fine. But... thank you, I guess."

Before Kamui could ask where he would keep such a long object, the stranger spoke again. "I should go. My colleagues will be showing up soon."

"Wait! I know this has been a strange meeting, but surely we can look past all that! Let's start again. Kamui Shirasagi**, Prince of Hoshido. Probably doesn't mean much to you, but…" He rummaged through his bag to find his acceptance letter before showing the envelope to the stranger. "I've been invited to join the 4th Super Smash Bros. Tourney, and the initiation ceremony is today. I've only got a little while to chat, so-"

"Then get going. But I'll see you around, Kamui, I'm sure of that." The stranger slipped in a while that Kamui's siblings would describe as 'knowing'.  The name's Cloud. Cloud Strife. That's all you need to know about me right now."

Huh. That name had a foreign, yet familiar, ring to it. Was he also…? Walking away, Kamui gave a last wave to his new friend.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, Cloud. And, again, sorry about falling into your regions! Let's keep that between us!"

Cloud seemed to snicker at the use of the word 'regions'. "Agreed," he called back. And then, from the tannoy, came the single most delayed reaction of all time.

"Station floors may be slippery due to the weather conditions. Please take extra care."

_ Otherwise _ , thought Kamui, breaking into a sweat at the thought of what transpired over the last minute or so,  _ you'll end up falling into the crotch of a hot guy who may or may not be involved in the grandest opportunity you've ever been offered…   _ Internal screaming over, he spotted Corrin out the corner of his eye. If nothing else came of this chance encounter, at least he had the most remarkable story to tell her.

They wound up making it to initiation with just enough minutes to spare… and, for one reason or another, it was the beginning of something new for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> *In this universe, Kamui had not S-Supported anyone and neither had Corrin (aside from some passing fancies that I'll leave to your imagination ^~^). I am aware that Scarlet's "other yous" comment is from her S-Support Level Up quote, but I'm treating it as a bout of wishful thinking Kamui happened to overhear.  
> **Why Shirasagi for Kamui's last name? It's a similar concept to how the castle of the British Royal Family is called Windsor Castle, and the ruling house is Windsor. By this logic, Krakenburg would be Corrin's family name.  
> If anyone behaved strangely in this story, please let me know so that I can do better in the future.


End file.
